Operation:HBGNBSWCABSA
by Mkrazy11
Summary: It was Homecoming night...and Nate would rather be anywhere else but here...


**Ok so this story is a lot of firsts for me. As in my 1****st**** One-shot, 1****st**** romance story, 1****st**** Camp Rock fanfiction, and…. Ok maybe that's it…. Tell me if you like it or if it is total death! I don't own Nate or Demi Lovato's song Get Back….**

"Remind me why I came to this dance again?" Nate asked his best friend, Logan, as they walked into their school's gym. The place was covered in decorations matching the theme of the night, which Nate couldn't remember and, at the same time, didn't care. It had something to do with summer camp. Tonight was Homecoming, and Nate would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Because it's Homecoming! Seriously, dude, you need to stop sulking. Live a little! You need it," Logan said, patting his curly haired friend's back.

"Can I please go back to the home? I have homework I could be doing right now," Nate said as he folded his arms around his chest. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's a bunch of bull and you know it! The only reason why you don't want to be here is broke it off with Bella which was a month ago!" Logan blurted this out without even thinking. Nate sighed and stared at his feet. "Nate you know I didn't mean to…you know…get you more…Gah! Just come on!" He grabbed Nate by his armed and literally dragged the mopey Nate towards the food table. "Here. Have a cookie," Logan handed him one and patted his curly fro mess of hair. (A/N if that makes no sense I'm sorry!) They now walked over to an empty table and sat down. Logan, being the destructive person he is, started tearing up the table cloth whole Nate sat and ate his cookie in silence, thinking.

He knew that Logan was right, but he couldn't help feeling this way. He was still in love with Bella. The only reason why he broke up with her was because of what people said about her while they were together. She was unpopular before hand, only having one friend until Logan transferred here. Then Nate joined their little group once he had seen what his old friends were really like, treating people like crap and hurting them for their own amusement. He stood up to them and befriended Logan, Aribella (Bella for short…duh!), and Miyuki (Bella's best friend) and they were inseparable.

Once Nate and Bella started dating, Bella's teasing was getting worse, especially with Nate's old friends. He began seeing how the relationship was affecting her and thought it was best to break it off with her. It's been a month since the break up and he had never told her why he even did it. They haven't even spoken two words to each other since the relationship ended. He thought this would cause less pain, at least for her. For him, though, it's been hell.

Once Nate finished his cookie he sighed and looked up. A short Asian girl with random red streaks in her hair was walking towards their table. She sat down on Logan's lap and shared a kiss. Nate smiled, he was truly glad that his friends are having fun tonight.

"Hey Miyuki, how is Bella?" Nate asked genuinely. Miyuki frowned.

"She is still in her room. I tried, but I couldn't get her to come tonight," Nate's face lowered and he was now looking down. Knowing that Nate wouldn't notice, Miyuki and Logan looked at each other and gave each other a wink.

"Want to go dance?" Logan asked his girlfriend who nodded excitedly. They both got up and Miyuki jumped at Logan and gave him a hug. This actually didn't startle Logan at all. He is used to how spazztic his girlfriend can be. After she released him, he looked over at Nate who was smiling at them. "Are you going to be o.k. over here for a little bit?" Nate nodded back so Logan and Miyuki were off to the dance floor now.

"Operation: H.B.G.N.B.S.W.C.A.B.S.A. is a go," Miyuki said rather quickly.

"Right! Ummm. Question." Logan raised his hand and tilted his head to the side. Miyuki pointed towards him as to tell him it was ok to ask him the question. "What does that stand for again?"

"Oh Jeez," she whispered. "For the eleventh time! It means Operation: Help Bella Get Nate Back So We Can All Be Sane Again."

"Oh Right! Thanks kid," Logan now remembered. Miyuki patted his back.

"And that is why I love you," she leaned in for a kiss and he happily gave it to her. They sunk into the middle of the large group of people on the dance floor and began…well dancing!

It's been twenty minutes since Logan and Miyuki had left Nate at the table and, not going to lie, Nate was bored out of his mind. Watching other people happily dancing was not the greatest feeling. He got up and started to walk towards the exit. 'Sorry Logan, but I really can't be here any more,' Nate thought to himself. He reached the door and was about to put his hand on the knob.

"Don't walk away like you always do…This time," a voice sang. This made Nate freeze in place.

"That voice," he whispered. He turned around quickly and stared at the person who was on stage who was staring right back at him with a small smile on her face. It was Bella. Nate's stomach was now doing back flips. He hasn't really seen her in a month and she was as gorgeous as ever. He began walking towards the stage, towards her, as she began singing again.

"**Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
You won't let it go far  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.**

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You can be that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
With you."

Not once during the sing did either of them look away from each other. She walked off the stage and went towards Nate. When she reached him they still just…stared at each other. A crowd now formed around them waiting to see what happens. Nate gave her a full smile. He couldn't take it any more he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. The crowd was clapping and wooing at them.

"OH COME ON! This is so dumb! It's just….her," said a blonde girl with a fake tan that had on a dress with the biggest piece of fabric on it was the "How to wash" tag. Her name was Hortense… and yes…. She is a bitch. She was also one of those old friends that Nate hung out with. (A/N yes I know! I have no idea what Nate was thinking being friends with her)

"Hey, Whorey Hortey! Let's go for a walk I have something to give you," Miyuki, who came out of nowhere, was now leading Hortense towards the exit with scissors in her hand. Logan was now running behind them.

Miyuki, baby. Put the scissors down… Wait. Where did you even get scissors? Anyway, put the scissors down and don't hurt her. I know she's an asshole but I really don't want to bail you out of jail tonight," Logan pleaded. Nate and Bella didn't even notice the outburst that went on, or the crowd. They were in their own little world. They were again staring into each other's eyes.

"How come you never sang before? Your voice is beautiful," Nate asked her.

"Because I never had anything to sing for before this," she said romantically.

"I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. It was a mistake," Nate held her hands into his.

"Then why did you? I never understood why? I thought everything was good," Tears were forming in her eyes, but she kept them from falling.

"People were making fun of you, saying nasty and untruthful things. I hated hearing them talk about you like that. I thought that if I broke up with you then they would stop and you would be happier that way," He wiped away one of her tears that accidentally fell. She giggled at this.

"Since when have I ever cared about what people thought of me? Seriously Nate, It's me. People, for some reason, like to think they are making my life a living hell by saying stuff like that about me. I've toned them out a long time ago," after hearing her explanation, Nate now thought how idiotic his reason was to almost lose the person he cared about the most. "But, if it bothers you about what people say about you dating me, then maybe we shouldn't get back together," She said sacred to hear what he says next. Nates eyes went wide.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This last month has been hell! I will never want to lose you again!" Bella was now relieved and she kissed him as passionately as she could. The music started again and everyone was now back to dancing. Nate and Bella joined in now. Logan and Miyuki were now back inside and dancing next to their best friends.

It's been an hour since the dance was officially over. Everyone has left the gym except for one couple. Nate and Bella were still in the middle of the dance floor slow dancing to music that was now playing from an IHome that Logan and Miyuki had brought in. The other couple was now in the doorway watching over their reunited friends.

"It seems that Operation: H.B.G.N.B.S.W.C.A.B.S.A. was a complete success," Logan said.

"And it also seems that you have finally remembered the name of the plan…Now that it's over with," Miyuki said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yup! That's just how I roll," Logan said and then leaned down for a kiss.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," she said just as Bella and Nate kiss. Logan happily obliged and they both started walking outside holding hands.

It was Homecoming, and Nate wouldn't rather be any where else but here… with Bella.

**How was it??? Hopefully not to confusing since this was just a Camp Rock-ish one shot. It was also a one shot for an original story that me and my friend Megan are working on together as well. SO please don't kill me too much if it was way out of character. I apologize!!!! But if you review that would make my day!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!**

**OH! And by the way, Bella is definitely not Bella from Twilight…unless you guys imagine it to be her then you can. But she is an original character that Megan made up. Just thought you guys should know that.**


End file.
